crazyandwinxsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Cote D'Ivoire/Cast
Alison Glen center|180x180pxAlison is an athletics coach from Rolla, Missouri. What interests me about Alison is her tough but kind nature. She's not a horrible person, but she does have a touch of bluntness- she is a coach after all. She's also a proud lesbian woman, and I respect her for embracing her feelings and not being ashamed of them. In terms of how she'll fair out there on the island, I think she has the physical side sorted, being into athletics you have to have a lot of endurance and be very fit. These attributes will help her greatly in challenges. She also seems like quite a social person. It's the strategic side I worry about, she just doesn't seem cut out to manipulate people. Amelia Benn Amelia is a 19 year old aspiring singer from Orlando, Florida. When you look at Amelia you think she's gonna be this bad that is gonna mess up your game. Yes, she gives it to you how it is, but she's not intentionally rude. Her physical game is okay, she's young, and in good shape. I just don't see her being strategic force in this game and her misunderstood social skills could land her in trouble. I think she will be booted early, just my opinion. Bart Rodgers Bart is a 49 year old Insurance Agent from Greensboro, North Carolina. Bart will probably be the biggest entertainer this season. I really can't wait to see the confessionals he comes out with. In terms of how he'll do is the biggest question mark I have ever drew under someone. He's fairly physical and could hold his own. The thing that is pivotal for his game is whether people will find him annoying or funny. His strategic game is also going to be quite difficult to judge. You know what, I just don't know! Bob Handson Bob is a 23 year old Advertising Agency Employee from Winston-Salem, North Carolina. The interesting and unique quality Bob has is his devout love for pandas. He loves them like they are all his children. I find it astonishing for him to love them so much. Game-wise I think he's not going to fair well. In life he accepts to being a social outcast outside of the game and he's not the most incredibly fit person in the world. I just don't see why he applied to be honest, he misses the mark in brains, brawn and social ability. Caitlin Avecado Caitlin works as a Banker at the age of 28 and lives in Cave-In-Rock, Illinois. She suffers from something called ADHD and does charity work to raise funds for children suffering from it. Caitlin is also a very smart woman. I think Caitlin will fair very well in this game, she's got the brains and she definitely has beauty. She also claims that being bisexual helps flirt with both the genders, I think it's an interesting theory and I want to see how it plays out. David Graham David Graham lives in Lexington, Kentucky, he is 21 years old and works as a make-up artist. David is arrogant with a capital "A". He thinks that all the girls want him and all the guys want to be him. I don't like him, and going into a game about social skills, and even I don't like him is gonna be very tough for him. I suppose he has got a brain despite his arrogance and he's not bad in terms of fitness aswell. He has a possibility of getting into the merge but he's just so arrogant that I could not bring myself to think that. Fred Medina Fred Medina lives in San Diego, California, he is 67 years old and is retired. Fred's game is immediately thrown by his age. he's dramatically older than anyone on his tribe and he's an easy vote if they need one. The only thing going for him is that there are a few obnoxious and arrogant characters on his tribe which may make him slide past. If he can make merge, he's set, he's a very kind, fatherly man that could rack up jury votes, but he has absolutely no strategic game and in challenges he's going to be nowhere to be found. Haka-Scar Haka-Scar lives in San Simon, Arizona, he is 45 years old and works as a broadcaster for a radio station that targets criminals. Haka-Scar has had a dark past involving drugs that landed him in a world of trouble. He's out now and has learned from his mistakes and even has a family to show for it. His work is very inspirational and I respect him for it. I think he's going to play very UTR at the start, just using his physical side to show that he's worth something in challenges. He's got some strategy in there, but it's his social game and his past which is gonna win this game for him, he's a changed man that could rack up lots of jury votes. Hosanna Hernandez Hosanna lives in Boston, Massachusetts, she is 25 years old and works as a Police Officer. Hosanna looks like your typical sassy black girl that causes friction, she is far from it, she's a very mature and smart young lady. Her occupation also surprises people, when you look at her, I mean she's 5'2 it's certainly astonishing to think she stops crime. With her being a police officer she does have her work cut out in her everyday job, and she's physically ready, I've seen her run and lift, she's ready. I think Hosanna could win this if she plays her cards right, she's able to interact socially and is very smart, she's also got the brawn aspect covered. The only thing that could let her down is her inability to hold her tongue at immature brats. Keila Apenzago Keila lives in Chantilly, Virginia, she is 37 years old and works as a CEO for a big-branded business. She reminds me a lot of a Jada Moyes ''from the fanon, ''Laos. ''She's a feisty Latina that works as a CEO. She's basically Jada, the only thing different about the two is that Keila won't let anyone try and hold her feelings in, if she feels like she's being treated wrongly she'll give them a piece of her mind she won't have a ''Terry ''to keep her in check, that's for sure. Kirk Summers Kirk lives in Portland, Oregon, he is 31 years old and works as a Science Teacher. Kirk is a very smart man and openly admits to being an oddball. There's something about Kirk that draws me in, he looks like quite a normal dude, but he's abnormally smart and he has such a unique dress style and personality. I could see Kirk being an underdog from the start of this game and progressing throughout. Can't wait to see him play, hopefully he makes the merge so we can see some hardcore game play from this teacher. LaShanda Roche LaShanda lives in Detroit, Michigan, she is 34 years old and works as a Nurse. Oh LaShanda, oh oh LaShanda ''(laughs). ''On the outside of this game LaShanda is a very nice woman with a lovely stories about Africa, in this game though, she wants to act like the Yolanda's out there. She believes that black sassy women always do well so she's gonna be someone different and try and be sassy inside the game. The thing is with LaShanda, she is a very smart woman, and she's quite physical. Not being herself just dampens her chances because, her social game will be crap. Gotta say she'll go far but he social skills will let her down. Lincoln Goff Lincoln lives in Newark, Jersey, he is 43 years old and works as a web designer. Lincoln is one of those men that is actually a weak nerd on the inside, and he tries to act as a tough jock on the outside. I think if Lincoln can survive the first few votes by not annoying people, he'll be a very developed character. I think he's very likely to go on a journey and I would love to see him embrace who he is on the outside. Physically Lincoln is good because he works out to make himself look more buff. The social bit is gonna be a bit of a problem if he doesn't learn about his ways. Strategy should be something he's good at, he's a very smart man. and I'm rooting for his nerd side! May Davies May lives in Grand Rapids, Michigan, she is 40 years old and works as a Swimming Instructor. May is a very kind woman and people think she's older than she actually is. May is actually in very good shape and can hold her own in challenges. I'm terribly worried that her perceived age is gonna let her down, hopefully no though. She's not very manipulative and she admits to that, her social game and physical game are gonna be her best attributes out there, if she gets to FTC she could rack up some jury votes, I think she'll be blindsided because of her social skills before that though. Mei-Lynn Chung Mei-Lynn lives in Spokane, Washington, she is 25 years old and works as a Grounds Lady. Mei-Lynn is from Asian descent, and she's very very smart, but she wants to make the other castaways think that she's not smart and is against the stereo type. I see Mei-Lynn going very far in this game, she's very strategic but she'll play it very subtly, she will be a great character to watch and her social skills are very good, you just get drawn in and immediately like her as soon as you look at her. I personally think it's the pink hair ''(laughs).